


Wagemutig

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [24]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Quadruple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne hat sich getraut und Thiel gefragt, ob er mit ihm ausgehen möchte.Quadruple Drabble zum WortWagemutig.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080024
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Wagemutig

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche euch ein schönes und gesundes Jahr 2021.

Boerne prostete seinem Spiegelbild zu und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Danach rückte und zog er sich mit arg zittrigen Fingern nochmal die dunkelrote Krawatte zurecht. Er konnte wirklich nicht sagen, wann zuletzt er annähernd _so_ schrecklich nervös gewesen war.

Eigentlich war er ja nie ein besonders ängstlicher Mensch gewesen, aber was Thiel betraf, da wurde er gerne mal zum Feigling. Nach Jahren voller Sehnsucht und Verlangen hatte er seiner Feigheit gestern endlich den Kampf angesagt und Thiel gefragt, ob er mit ihm ausgehen wolle. Natürlich war es sich des Risikos, das er damit eingegangen war, vollkommen bewusst gewesen. Es hätte ja durchaus passieren können, dass Thiel ihm ein entrüstetes „Haben Sie sie nicht mehr alle, oder was?“ oder ähnliches an den Kopf geknallt hätte, und dass von diesem Zeitpunkt an alles schwieriger und komplizierter geworden wäre.  
Aber er hatte sich trotzdem getraut und Thiel gefragt, nicht ohne Herzrasen und auch nicht ohne erbärmlich wackelige Beine.

Es klingelte.

„Abend, Boerne.“ Thiel grinste ihn etwas schief an. 

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Ähm ... darf ich vielleicht kurz rein kommen?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Er trat ein Stück zur Seite.

„Danke für die Einladung.“ Oh, jetzt wurde Thiel doch tatsächlich rot! „Freu' mich total darüber.“

„Und ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass Sie die Einladung angenommen haben.“ Und über den Anblick, der sich ihm gerade bot, war er auch durchaus nicht unerfreut. Thiel trug den braunen Pullover, der so weich und kuschelig aussah. Und die Jeans, die er anhatte, war seine persönliche Lieblingsjeans, die brachte Thiels Hintern besonders gut zur Geltung. 

„Müssen wir eigentlich sofort los?“ Thiel kam einen großen Schritt näher.

„Nein.“

Thiel stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen. „Sehr gut.“

Thiels Lippen waren _so_ weich. 

„War das jetzt etwas ... zu schnell?“, murmelte Thiel gegen seinen Mund.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“ In seinem Kopf schwamm es immer noch ein wenig.

„Okay, dann bin ich froh.“ Wieder ein schiefes und etwas verlegendes Grinsen. „Ich dachte halt, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht trau', trau' ich mich später wahrscheinlich erst recht nicht.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Schüchtern legte er seine Arme um Thiel und lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Schön, dass du dich getraut hast.“

„Find' ich auch.“ Thiel schmiegte sich gegen ihn.

„Das war alles anderes als zu schnell“, versicherte er noch einmal, beugte sich vor und küsste Thiel ein zweites Mal.

Statt wie geplant ins Restaurant zu gehen, blieben sie bei ihm daheim. Thiels Pullover war wirklich kuschelig.


End file.
